metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Ranger (Achievement/trophy)
Ranger is an achievement/trophy for Metro 2033 and Metro 2033 Redux, awarded for finding every Ranger stash in Dead City 1 and Dead City 2 (in Metro 2033) or Dead City (in Metro 2033 Redux). There are 12 stashes to find in Metro 2033 Redux and an unknown number in the original Metro 2033. Metro 2033 Redux Spoiler-free hints and notes * Stashes consist of places with boxes/safes with items inside or wooden crates with items on them. * You don't have to interact with the stashes in any way. Approaching them is enough. This includes locked safes. * There's no in-game feedback for finding a stash. It's a hidden mechanic. * Loading checkpoints is OK, but your progress will be reverted to what is was at the time of the checkpoint. * Dead bodies are not stashes. * Items just laying on the floor are not stashes. * One stash requires a tricky jump that may not be very obvious. See number 8 in the list below if stuck. * There are 12 stashes in total. Stash list In Metro 2033 Redux, the following 12 stashes need to be found in a single run to trigger the achievement. # Orange box in the starting terminal. First floor, just after the stairs. # Safe in the starting terminal. First floor, in a room at the end. # Safe in the second building. Ground floor. Stand with your back to the stairwell, then follow the right wall. # Stash with a Tihar in the second building. First floor, accessible through an elevator shaft in the second floor. # Crate with items on top, inside the back of a truck. To your left just before you can see the playground. # Indoors camp with a lit bonfire. Accessible through a window just before entering the playground. # Green box in the building after the playground. Follow the right wall after entering the building. # Red box inside the back of a truck in the flooded intersection. Requires jumping over the water off of a submerged car. (Part of the car is underwater but can still be walked on.) # Orange box inside a minivan. Pass the flooded intersection, climb the stairs and turn around. # Stash with tape message from Hunter. Inside the building after the flooded intersection, in a room at the end of a hallway with two traps. # Orange box behind a crack on the wall. Follow the left wall after the drop in the stairwell and you'll eventually find it. The place is irradiated and there's a grenade tripwire. # Building marked with a stencil with a Safe inside. Shortly after reuniting with Bourbon, he'll lead you up some stairs and into a fight. Instead of following him upstairs, turn around and follow the wall to your left. The achievement/trophy should trigger after getting through the window. Note that: * The minimality of the list was tested thoroughly, but not to exhaustion (it would require 11 careful runs to do so.) * You can get the last stash before reuniting up with Bourbon. (Recommended, since it triggers the chapter finale.) Video walkthrough Old notes on Locations (This is an old list, but it may still apply to Metro 2033. Needs review.) Because no exact list has ever been released as to what all the locations are, players can only speculate as to which stashes are Ranger stashes, which are Stalker stashes, and which are just dead bodies. It's recommended however to search these areas: * In the opening terminal building heading up to the second floor (flight of stairs to the left side when coming out from the tunnels) and searching the equipment there. Note the fleeing watcher and open window for a chance at some Moral Points. * In the building where Watchers are first seen there is a psychic occurrence ensued by the dark ones. When passing through the destroyed bathroom and into a hallway move into the elevator and descend a floor. The stash in the ruined second floor holds a Tihar. Escape through the elevator. Note that there will be more Watchers on the ground floor after this. * Before reaching the park you will find a white truck with the rear door open. Go inside the truck and look behind the crates on the right-hand side to find a stash. * At the park with the screeching swing where another heavy physic influence happens turn back a slight distance to park's fenced entrance, in view is an open window. Crawling through the window reveals a small fire-lit room and another stash. * After the last psychical influenced event proceed into the once arcade. Instead of proceeding towards the Watchers or going through the windows move away from them and go deeper into the building (right upon getting to the first full room). The storage room here holds more ammunition and some crates. * Upon getting past the last demon veer right before getting to the body it was hunched over. Retracing step will allow the player to see a last dark one though a gate examining a corpse that Bourbon will later on scavenge. On the side of the gate that the player is on is a yellow van. Within this van is another orange box. * Past the demons and the irradiated water go into the large building (required to finish the level). Instead of going down the stairs proceed down the trap laden hallway to the right. At the end of it is a large Ranger outpost with a decent amount of ammunition, a few guns, and a note from Hunter on his way to Exhibition. * When you run into Bourbon, he will regroup with you, just before heading up the stairs to the left, turn right and you'll see what appears to be a staircase going down, down there is some ammo and MGR. * The final stash is near the place where you hold off the watchers. The body is in the far right corner, by the walled fence where the watchers jump over. The achievement will unlock when at this location. Category:Achievements